


Little bit of pepperoni

by danganchublov



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganchublov/pseuds/danganchublov
Summary: Kokichi decides to take the challenge and eat as much as Kaito did. If having his boyfriend - Shuichi's - attention means he'll have to eat a tiiny bit of pepperoni, sure as hell he'll do it!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Little bit of pepperoni

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first kink work that i'm gonna be posting, so please be understanding! i'm still not sure how to tag things and all that :')
> 
> and, obviously - if you don't have interest in this kink, don't read the fic!

"Like I said!" Kokichi frowned between greedy bites. "I'm eating all of it by myself!"

"B-But it's whole three boxes!" Shuichi gulped, watching his boyfriend swallow down countless calories in crust, cheese, sauce and pepperoni, barely taking breaks to breathe. He seemed dead set on the challenge Kaito posed... even though he didn't know about it.

It was about the lunch at school today. The astronaut ate three whole pizzas (God knew how he got them; perhaps that were Teruteru's doings) and apparently Kokichi wanted to prove he could do as much. The thing was, Momota was a bit bigger than Ouma - and what came with it, he had bigger stomach capacity. And even he was stuffed like a pig after all this!... round, taut belly peeking from under his shirt and all. Groaning Kaito got scolded by Maki so much, for making a fool out of himself, for the whole class to see. A-And like, Shuichi couldn't lie to himself: it was… quite fascinating to watch… his friend swallowing piece after piece, crust after crust, with such a pleased grin on his face, even when he hiccuped with every bite… ah, what was he thinking? He didn't stare at Kaito all the time, did he? He just… peeked a few times...

Right now they were in Shuichi's apartment by themselves, with Kokichi wolfing down the first half of pepperoni pizza, not stopping for one bit. He munched quickly and swallowed even quicker, his cheeks puffing up from amount of cheesy goodness with each huge bite. He was messy, dripping grease and garlic sauce over his T-shirt.

When it came to Kokichi himself, he felt… fucking great! Being able to eat that much of his favorite pizza? Delightful! He could totally pig out. The only shadow on this all was Kaito's dominance. He ate all of that so easily for a simple lunch! Kokichi couldn't be worse than that… he'd eat everything and then he'd have his beloved boy's attention just for himself! he obviously noticed how Shuichi stared at Kaito during lunch, seeming flustered, even! Scrawny Kokichi figured he had to do the same to get blushing Shumai all over him. He wanted the detective to look at him the way he looked at Momota…

Hmm, who knows? Maybe he'd even have Shuichi rub his poor tummy later on. Sounded like a plan!

He washed the pizza down with some panta and gave it a cute little belch, not stopping filling his mouth. He was… really, really liking this, actually. More and more overtime. And especially liking Shuichi watching him… God, did he want to impress him! Did he want that cute detective to take care of him!

Shuichi on the other hand blushed deeply at the belch, looking away. W-What was wrong with him? Why was he so flustered? It had to be the fact Kokichi was letting himself go like that, no? Such a small, slim, cute boy, eating so greedily and messily, with such determination… maybe there was something about it. With how Kokichi's panting was becoming breathier and heavier overtime… with how much rounder and tight his tummy was growing...

"...you're gonna get pretty big when you're done with all of that…" he spoke quietly, not realising he did before Kokichi sent him an amused stare. Saihara blushed even more, looking away. "I-I mean!-"

"But it's fine, Shumaiii!~ I want to be big!" seeing how flustered his boyfriend was getting, Ouma couldn't just not tease him. He looked him in the eyes, taking an enormous bite off a new slice and then licking his lips and fingers off the grease. "And I'm gonna be! My tummy's going to swell so much, it won't be comfy in my clothes… and I'll probably need your help to get up, Shu! You're gonna have to protect me and take care of me and rub my poor, stuffed tummy…" his huge, inviting eyes still shamelessly looked into Saihara's. "I'm gonna be all for you, Shuichi!"

"O-Okay, I get it…" Shuichi sighed once he finally found his tongue, looking away. His face was so red, it was adorable! Slim, protective detective wanting to care for a needy, demanding, bloated and immobilized by stuffing supreme leader… hmm, he liked the sound of that. Kokichi sure would figure something about this. Something bigger than this~


End file.
